the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Clacier
Welcome Hey Clacier, welcome to House of Anubis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Amber Millington page. Before you start editing House of Anubis Wiki, be sure to read the rules. Hope you enjoy this wiki!!!!! Please leave a message on on any admins talk page if we can help with anything! Have a great day, The Admins: NeneG, Rachim, SunriseDaisy, InsaneBlueberry, and Fabina12 Hair Color edits i use sketch book express for mac and i zoom in the pictures and use airbrush tool :)-Stephylol Clacier for administrator! Who's with me? Sarahdangerrr 00:24, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Edits why did you delete what i wrote on the houes of kid-nap/ house of cat-nap and please anwser me Anubis Sibuna 03:58, October 30, 2011 (UTC) RE Um... but she can't do that :/ Sorry if I seem rude. [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 14:58, October 30, 2011 (UTC) RE Sarah Excuse me, but I didn't say it was my wiki! You just shouldn't go around saying stuff like that because I never said that! And are rules are not strict at all. You insulted me many times and I'm not even going to give a warning, when I should block you. Rainbows, I like you a lot your a big help to the wiki, but it's just you shouldn't say things like that because it will start a fight. We have rules to becoming an admin. [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 21:55, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Edits.2 Hello, why did you undo what I wrote on House of Kidnap/House of Cat-nap on the trivia? Anubis Sibuna 19:03, November 2, 2011 (UTC)editAnubis Sibuna 19:03, November 2, 2011 (UTC) 0_o We need to talk please. And tell the ENTIRE truth. Please go onto chat. [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 15:00, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Chat isn't working. Should we go somewhere else? [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 15:25, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey :D Hi. I saw your message in my talk page. Thanks (You seem pretty cool). I'm bored too! Okay, bye. XD Goth-Newbie 00:15, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ... I left my opinion as a comment to her. I said the other admins can state their opinions there too if they want. Personally, I don't know. Probably not though. But it's the waiting list and we can remove her whenever if need be. I did say that she doesn't make as many edits and mostly comments and that if she edits more, than we'll maybe add her. [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♥♥ There Was A ''Melody Locked Deep Inside Of Me ♥♥ ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|'''But Now It's Free]] 22:23, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Alright. We'll see what the others say. But I personally don't think so. Then again, it's just the waiting list and not too important. It just keeps track of users who we think deserve to be on it. And I hate my signature.. I need to change it sometime soon. Haha. Random comment! Woo! [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♥♥ There Was A ''Melody Locked Deep Inside Of Me ♥♥ ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|'''But Now It's Free]] 22:29, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that's fine. I don't mind at all if you use it. :) [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♠ And the ''Band Played''' ♠]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|''' ∞ Songs We Had Never Heard ∞''' But We Danced Anyways...∑]] 22:08, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ~ i know is a little late but happy new years to you "Just come out so we can talk' …or sing about it."' 05:25, January 2, 2012 (UTC) You like Allison Harvard and House of Anubis? Same here! HOALover2011 14:07, January 4, 2012 (UTC) HOALover2011 Signature How do you customise your signature? Thanks. Star178 12:04, January 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Signature I want a signature saying: Star178, talk to me! :) How do I do that? Star178 12:07, January 6, 2012 (UTC) RE:Signature Where is the preferences? Star178 12:17, January 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Signature I saved it, but where is Source Mode? (Sorry if I'm being a little annoying) :) Star178 Talk to me! 12:23, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't get it --Star178 Talk to me! :) 12:35, January 6, 2012 (UTC) We Gotta talk. ASAP. And I mean all of us admins. ~Punxarox! Talk to meee!! 02:50, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Me, Sunrise, and Insane all already talked about it. But it was something that we thought ended a while ago. If you can, we should go into a different chat on a different wiki, so I can give you more info. ~Punxarox! Talk to meee!! 16:12, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Indeed it is lol. ~Punxarox! Talk to meee!! 16:39, January 7, 2012 (UTC) If you can. I think we should go here: http://roleplays.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Chat&useskin=wikia ~Punxarox! Talk to meee!! 18:42, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Btw, if I'm not online and maybe Sunrise or Insane is, you can ask them. ~Punxarox! Talk to meee!! 19:29, January 7, 2012 (UTC) The Wikia I recently received a message on my talk page about how to fix up the wiki. I have to agree with some of the points the user mentioned and am writing a reply to hem right now. If you want to view it, here's the link to it. The one thing I don't agree with is the pairing pages. If the user has't noticed, Fabina and Amfie have both been used on the show and website, so for all we know, the people on Nickelodeon like our pairing names and use them. [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♠ And the ''Band Played''' ♠]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|''' ∞ Songs We Had Never Heard ∞''' But We Danced Anyways...∑]] 19:45, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Yup, I know what you mean. We can't always be on here all the time and we also have to work on other pages. Myself, I am working on episode galleries since they need to be added or fixed or have pictures in them because some may only have five pictures. It takes a lot of time to take screencaps of an episode - almost an hour for just 12 minutes. I can't work on fixing up every single page too. But, hopefully he will understand we'll get to it soon. And, the character pages with the copied text from the website, when I first joined the wiki last year, I tried to change that, but Rachim said she wanted to keep it, so I haven't done anything about it since. And I'm pretty sure the site has hinted that Eddie is a badboy. So... [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♠ And the ''Band Played''' ♠]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|''' ∞ Songs We Had Never Heard ∞''' But We Danced Anyways...∑]] 19:51, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Alright. I'll just continue editing the episode pages by adding plots and little information at the top and fixing up the quotes section. If you ever want to help me out with the quotes, just add this template: Template:Quote It makes it look nicer and neater. I'll fix up the colors later on today to make it match our layout colors. [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♠ And the ''Band Played''' ♠]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|''' ∞ Songs We Had Never Heard ∞''' But We Danced Anyways...∑]] 20:00, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Derp Endorse! :)>This is my temporary sig, until I find a pretty quote 01:40, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Endorse means "of course." :P> Got it from... Cory in the House :$> And same here xD>This is my temporary sig, until I find a pretty quote 06:50, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Mack hi r u like watching out for the mack of anubis Hi Icy... I just had to say HI :-) I miss u. Hunter Perry 20:35, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :D Heh, yeah, I am. :-) I left there, though, and I wanna become an active member here if you guys want me to. =D Thanks for stopping by. Now that I'm sittin here, thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you.-Graceyn❤ Good ;) The Victorious wiki was so full of drama and hate that I left. :/ Heh. Thanks. You're cooler. :D Now that I'm sittin here, thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you.-Graceyn❤ Hehe, it's a long story, but there is now, yes. How much do you wanna bet you are? Hehe ;) Now that I'm sittin here, thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you.-Graceyn❤ Apology Sorry 'bout the categories issue I caused. :/ Va1028 19:33, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Y U LEAVE!? Get back on chat it's important! o: Yuki Z 22:34, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Chat Mod How do I become a Chat Moderator? Thanks. Star178 13:56, January 21, 2012 (UTC) i wanted to ask why exactly did NeneG get block so i can understand things better because she doesn't understand why she got blocked [[User:PatromeLover202|'Where's Joy!?!? ']] [[User talk:PatromeLover202|'where is she !?!?']] 14:51, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about adding catergories to pages. I'm really sorry. -houseofanubisfan- Chat Please tell Yuki Z and Rachim and the others that I'm TOTALLY SORRY! Please, I'm absolutely a disgrace and I will never do it again! Sometimes I can be very flirty and I would never do it again! I never break promises, ever! Please Clacier, all of you are my best friends! :) Star178 17:46, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Please Please answer me :( Star178 18:15, January 23, 2012 (UTC) YO YOOO Sup. xD [[User:Mrs.leohoward|'I want to hear a pin drop']] ♫ [[User talk:Mrs.leohoward|'Or a TP message...♥']] 05:46, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Uuuuh, nothing nothing. ;] lol. Sooo....xD [[User:Mrs.leohoward|'I want to hear a pin drop']] ♫ [[User talk:Mrs.leohoward|'Or a TP message...♥']] 02:05, January 25, 2012 (UTC) O_O U r the worst admin I ever saw! BLOCKING. FOR. NO. REASON. Lillypop23 17:47, February 1, 2012 (UTC) u suck facepalm Oh wow i've never been warned for anything in all my wikia time! :O Sorry i had JUST watched her get Mara expelled after lying her way through the trial and i'm just so upset ugh. I honestly never even thought of it as character bashing because she's just so terrible what else can you want to do but bash lol My bad, i'll just go take a small breather now or something. Peace love and hair grease Omgitisme Talk amongst yourselves 17:11, February 9, 2012 (UTC) I shall endeavour to hold my rage inside now that i know she actually counts as a character not to bash. No worries. As an aside, yay i can still use my sig here on this wikia! Awesomesauce. Omgitisme Talk amongst yourselves 17:22, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello. Shall we meet on chat tommorow at 5:56 pm please? Help ? :( Hey Icy so I wrote a blog but it doesn't exist. I clicked publish, and I got the whole reward thing for writing my first blog but it's not on my user blog page and I'm not really sure what to do. I've logged out and back on. I've refreshed my page but it just isn't there. Help would be much appreicated ? :) Liamberishlovaaa 11:09, February 17, 2012 (UTC)amyLiamberishlovaaa 11:09, February 17, 2012 (UTC) How to unban Uh, hey, Clacier. It's Amx. I'm just getting used to being a chat mod now, but how do you unban someone? I couldn't find anything on it. [[User:Amx1995|''Blame it upon~]] [[User talk:Amx1995|'~A rush of blood to the head']] 02:44, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh thanks, Clacier. Worked flawlessly. [[User:Amx1995|Blame it upon~]] [[User talk:Amx1995|'~A rush of blood to the head']] 02:51, February 18, 2012 (UTC) 03:21, February 18, 2012 (UTC)~~for some reason i wont let me chat???it said i dont have permission???what does that mean??? ~fabian rutter2434 ''Hi. I Think Ur Awesome New BFF!RealNinaMartin 17:47, February 21, 2012 (UTC)RealNinaMartinRealNinaMartin 17:47, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Comments on Eddie Page Hey, could you please delete three of my comments on the Eddie Miller page? I accidentally posted the comment multiple times because my computer froze, and I clicked publish because I thought that it just wasn't responding. I only meant to comment once, not four times! Sorry about my tech glitch! ~~sparkler1500~~ color comment Im an admin on a differnet page and i was wondering how do you add a color to a commentTavANTe 21:07, March 1, 2012 (UTC)? Just for da lulz .-. Yuki Z 14:49, March 8, 2012 (UTC) A Wikia about you I was looking at the admins profiles, and I noticed that on Rachim's profile, there is a Clacier is not welcome here Wiki and it says on the home page that you're a damn whore and other stuff. I think it's pretty mean and not true because I think you're a really nice person and not a whore so I wanted to let you know and there's a link below if you wanna check it out :( ↓ Here SubinaFan 23:39, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Neddie Clacier, more people have started to ship Neddie after the last episode. It's even one of the top 4 pairings! It has become more popular than some of the main pairings like mickber. Inwas wondering if you could move it to the main pairings? --Hoaluva5612 14:12, March 27, 2012 (UTC)Hoaluva5612 (Blake) Hey Clacier Im new so please can you give me some advice write back asap please love Sill-Gal2012 ;-; No! U hate that group Dx Yuki Z 11:40, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I do not approve 8| Yuki Z 13:37, April 19, 2012 (UTC)